In recent years, electrically powered vehicles such as electric cars, hybrid cars, fuel cell cars, and the like have been developed into practical use as environmentally friendly vehicles. These electrically powered vehicles are each equipped with an electric motor generating force to drive the vehicle, and a power supply system configured to include a power storage device for supplying electric power to drive the electric motor.
In particular for hybrid cars, there has been proposed a configuration charging a vehicle-mounted power storage device by a power supply external to the vehicle (hereinafter also referred to as an “external power supply”). Accordingly, these electrically powered vehicles have been required to have an increased distance travelable using electric power stored in the vehicle-mounted power storage device. Hereinafter, charging of a vehicle-mounted power storage device by an external power supply will also be referred to simply as “external charging”.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-109840 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-209969 (Patent Document 2) describe a power supply system having a plurality of power storage devices (batteries) connected in parallel. The power supply system described in Patent Documents 1 and 2 includes a voltage converter (a converter) provided for each power storage device (battery) for serving as a charging/discharging adjustment mechanism. In contrast, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-167620 (Patent Document 3) describes a configuration of a power supply device in a vehicle equipped with a main power storage device and a plurality of sub power storage devices, the power supply device including a converter associated with the main power storage device and a converter shared by the plurality of sub power storage devices. This configuration can achieve a reduced number of elements of the device and also an increased amount of energy that can be stored.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-109840    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-209969    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-167620